Assumptions
by hannahisnotarealperson
Summary: Lily and Ethan are an adorable couple, so Lucie (an OC of mine) and Cal try to hook them up. Continuation of Life Is Short and Caleb Knight Is Cute, but whilst reading it is advised, it's not necessary. About 99.975% Lithan minimum, and reviews are demanded. (I have a very fragile ego.)
1. Chapter 1

**So, hi! I'm back again! Now, I'm afraid to say that I won't be updating daily like I did sometimes for the other one, but this one is going to end up much shorter, so I have to space it out a little! I also go back to school on Monday and exams are looming so I won't get much chance to write!**

**But anyway; I hope you enjoy this, please, please, PLEASE review, and I will see you around!**

**Hannah the Hobbit! Xx**

The pen slipped from Lily's fingers and she struggled to contain an eyeroll as she bent to pick it up again. She scooped it up and, as she straightened up, slammed her head into the desk. She winced as the pain jarred through her skull. Perfect. Because she wasn't having a bad enough day as it was, but now she had to handle screaming children, obstinate men and bitchy teenage girls with a pounding headache. She finished her quick scrawl on the paper and shoved it away. Lily glanced over at the patient swinging their legs impatiently over the edge of the bed, twirling a strand of hair around their finger. She internally groaned and may her way over to the patient. She misjudged how far away the corner of the central work station was, and slammed her hip into it as she passed.

"Shit." She swore quietly. Lucie, in the cubicle closest to her glanced up, an amused smile taunting about her lips. She poked her head around the curtain and whispered confidentially-in a very obvious stage whisper-to Cal.

"I think we broke Lily, she just swore."

* * *

><p>Lily's day was going from bad to worse. The screaming children of earlier had left her ears ringing painfully, and the mother had fretted over every tiny detail. The amount of times Lily had to point out that her child was fine, and that was pen was frankly ridiculous. To make matters sink further into the endless chasm of irritation, Lucie hadn't stopped ribbing her about her swearing earlier. Lily couldn't understand why she was making such a big deal over it, it wasn't as if Lucie never swore. In fact, she probably spewed more curses than anyone else in the ED. Her fuse was fizzling to the very end when Lucie returned from treating her patient, a wicked grin on her face.<p>

"Lily," she called, prancing over to her. Lily gritted her teeth and spun around, fury flashing in her eyes.

"You know what Lucie? Shut. The. FUCK. Up!" She snapped. Lucie stopped. The grin fell from her face. The entire ward fell silent. Nothing moved. Guilt shot through Lily. She hadn't meant to say that! Then, a twitch. The corners of Lucie's mouth curled up, before she corrected them. She struggled to keep them in line, before a snort escaped her mouth. Soon she was in full hysterics, wiping tears from her eyes.

"What?" Lily demanded, slightly less snappy, but highly suspicious. "What is it?"

Lucie covered her mouth trying to hide her giggles, using the wall to support her.

"You really don't suit swearing." She managed to force out between her giggles. "Holy Fuck."

* * *

><p>Lucie had apologised to Lily, quite profusely. Lily, whilst begrudgingly, accepted her apology, and agreed to venture out to the pub-on the condition that Ethan came as well. Unfortunately for her, Ethan had some errands to run before he could come, so she had to put up with a whole hour of Lucie, Cal, Lofty, Robyn and couple of others by herself. Lily unwillingly let Lucie's arm, adorned with her many bracelets, snatch out and tug her towards the entrance as she hovered uncertainly. The night air was crisp and cool, but that wasn't the reason why she shivered. She felt... Alone. She couldn't have been more surrounded by friends, colleagues and Caleb Knight, but she felt cut off from them, like she had been immunised from their infection joy. That was until Lucie had necked her fourth drink.<p>

* * *

><p>To say Lucie was drunk would be far from the truth, she was merely happy... And slightly less in control of her inhibitions than she should have been, but not enough to class her as drunk.<p>

"I really am sorry." Lucie said to her. "I didn't mean to wind up, it's just you never swear!"

Lily smiled wryly.

"You should see me when I'm drunk." She replied swiftly. She instantly regretted it as a broad grin lit up Lucie's face.

* * *

><p>"Challenge accepted!" Lucie smirked, sliding off her chair to grab another round of drinks.<p>

"Oh, no. Lucie, no!" Lily called after her, but it pointless. Once Lucie set her heart to something, it would either happen, or she would make someone else make it happen. Lucie set the tray down, beaming at Cal. He smiled up at her.

"Remind me again, are we celebrating something?" He asked. Lucie kissed his cheek.

"Nah, I just fancy getting drunk. And I have a challenge to fulfil!" She chirped happily. Lily groaned. Ethan could not come soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Fine," Lucie relented. "If you won't talk about that, then..." Trailing off mid-sentence, she quickly glanced over to the seat next to her, an idea springing to mind. She grinned evilly.<p>

"Hey Cal?" She said sweetly. "Swap places with Robyn, will you?"

Cal looked affronted. Lucie pulled her arms back in, swivelling in her seat to plead with him. "Pretty please? No? Fine, stay. Be subjected to immensely girly talk."

Cal didn't budge. Lucie's puppy-dog eyes hardened slightly. She looked at him, deadpan.

"Tampon absorbency."

"I'M GONE!"

"Good boy. Send over Robyn!" Lucie called over her shoulder. Her head slowly turned back to Lily, her mischievous grin returning to her face.

"So..." She said as Robyn sat down. "What exactly happened between you and Cal?" She asked sneakily. Robyn's eyebrow shot up. Lily groaned.

"No!" She protested. "We are not going into that."

Robyn looked sideways at Lucie.

"Are you sure you want to hear that? What with you and him...?" She asked tentatively. Lucie shrugged, swinging her glass up to her lips.

"Cal's a jackass, who treats women like they purely exist for his amusement, and probably sleeps with them for bets. I am aware of this and I am probably worse than him. But we were on Lily.-" She answered lightheartedly. Robyn turned further around to her.

"Worse? How are _you_ worse than _him_?" She demanded. Lucie rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, before I moved here, I was pretty much the stereotypical blonde popular teenage girl... Minus the blonde hair, idiocy, and actual popularity. Now if you don't mind, back to Lily and Cal." Lucie drawled. She wasn't surprised to find her glass empty when she went to take another swig of it. Lily shrank slightly and a voice behind her said softly.

"Lily? Are you okay?"

* * *

><p>Ethan frowned, looking at the uncomfortable doctor. He could see her fidgeting uncomfortably as Lucie leant forwards across the table, her 'I am about to terrorise this poor small childcolleague/friend/random person I met on the street' expression splayed across her face. He spoke gently to Lily, but she still leapt in shock as he spoke.

"Lily? Are you okay?" He asked. Her hand covered the knee which had jolted the table fiercely. He looked at her shellshocked expression, and the discomfort and awkward 'get me the hell out of here' posture. Now she had turned, he could see it wasn't just her back that was stiffened, but every muscle in her body was taut.

"You aren't okay." He stated simply. "Come on, I'm taking you home."

For once, Lily didn't argue back. She smiled gratefully up at him, quickly snatching her coat and bag up. Ethan returned her smile, warmly. He gestured for her to lead the way as she shrugged the black coat over her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Lucie smiled proudly at Ethan's back as he led the doctor out of the pub. Robyn frowned, confusion etching lines into her face.<p>

"Why are you looking so happy?" She asked suspiciously. Lucie beamed at her happily.

"Because, my dear friend, it worked." She said cheerily. Robyn's frown deepened. Lucie sighed and began to explain.

"Well, Lily was already pissed at me because I was being a little shit all day, so I thought, if we got her either drunk, mad or just plainly out of her comfort zone, when Ethan came, she would leap at the chance to leave us- and thus go with him. But Ethan being Ethan, all chivalrous and adorable, wouldn't see her in such a state and let her walk home herself, no he would escort her home. So with any luck, she will invite him in. Voila, instant little cuteness session."

Robyn raised an eyebrow. Lucie stared at her for a second and then let out a light laugh.

"Either I'm too drunk to be coherent, or you are too drunk to understand it." She laughed. "And I think I know which way it is. What I mean is, I'm trying to hook those two up. They are adorable together."

Robyn laughed.

"See I would have been happy with that!" She giggled. "Now you make sense!"


	2. Chapter 2

**If you are reading this, then I am ashamed of you! You guys should be asleep. But hey, I'm awake and writing, and I have school in about 2 days. (Shit.). Elizabeth, I know you have already read this, and may be slightly murderous towards me if the alert wakes you, but still. I hope you are happy.**

**To everyone else, (I now consider you guys my friends, even if you haven't reviewed. Hint. Hint.), I really hope you guys enjoy this. Please, PLEAAASSSEE review! **

**Thank you to CBloom2, ethancalloftysbae (sorry if I got that wrong), LauralovesNT, NeveB, Future Light, and finally, Guest, for either reviewing, following or favouriting. Lizzybethx, as always you have been amazing, so I insist everyone go read her new fic Five Times (I am not writing the full thing out.)**

**Love you always, and please review,**

**Hannah the sleep-deprived-but-that's-really-your-own-fault-now-isn't-it Hobbit.**

Lily and Ethan wandered down the street, coats turned up as the brutal night air. Their conversation was light, casual. Easy. If it weren't for them being shoved in her coat pockets to guard from the biting cold, Ethan would have taken Lily's hand. A simple gesture, that held so much meaning for the both of them. Regardless, the cruel, bitter winter air deprived him of the chance. Lily's eyes met his, questioning his silence.

"Ethan?" She asked softly. Ethan smiled at her warmly. He began to reply when a small droplet fell from the sky. Lily raised a hand, brushing it gently across her cheek. Ethan looked up to the overcast sky.

Then the clouds released their burden and rain fell.

* * *

><p>The downpour was like nothing either if them had seen for a long time. Ethan acted instinctively, grabbing Lily's wrist and running down the street. His heels flicked water up his back as he sprinted through the puddles forming on the sodden pavement. Lily ran along behind him, blinded by the lashing rain, her only guide, Ethan's grip on her wrist pulling her urgently down the street. A door burst open and they darted inside the brightly lit foyer of the block of flats. Lily swept the clinging strands of sodden black hair from her glasses so that she could actually see. Ethan wiped the lens of his glasses, attempting to dry them but only spreading the water across them. He gave up, replacing them on his face in time for Lily to burst into uncontrollable, hysterical giggles.<p>

* * *

><p>Ethan rubbed the white towel roughly over his hair, sending water droplets flinging across the room. Lily winced, wiping some from her face.<p>

"Sorry!" Ethan laughed apologetically. Lily shrugged his apology away with a laugh matching his.

"It's nothing. Not as if I can get much wetter!" Lily immediately regretted her words, and cringed but Ethan barely noticed. He frowned thoughtfully.

"No, you're right. You can't stay in those."

"Ethan, I'll be fine!"

"You'll catch your death!" He scolded. "Come on Lily, you're a better doctor than I am, you know how stupid it is to stay in wet clothes."

Lily sighed, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Fine!" She relented. "But I can't wear your stuff it'll be huge." Her eyes widened as she realised what she implied. She began a stuttering apology, which a Ethan spoke over as an idea came to him.

"You can borrow Lucie's stuff!" He offered brightly. "She won't mind... She probably won't even notice."

Lily's eyebrows had shot up.

"Do I want to know?" She asked dryly.

"Lucie locks herself out with alarming frequency."

* * *

><p>Lily sat on the end of Ethan's couch, curled up comfortably. Her right hand cradled a cup of tea, the steam from it swirling patterns through the air and fogging up her glasses. She smiled happily over the mug. Her day at work seemed so far away, her whole mood had changed with just the appearance of one guy. Bloody hell, she really *was* like an infatuated teenager. She looked across at Ethan, who was still sat at ease, but perhaps not quite as relaxed as Lily, smiling at the TV. But she did feel at home here. After all, she was with Ethan. Her eyes fluttered halfway shut, and a yawn rose through her chest. She delicately covered her mouth with her hand and shut her eyes briefly. Ethan glanced over at her as she deliberately looked at the clock.<p>

"I really should be getting back." Lily said, standing and smothering another yawn. Ethan pointed to the window.

"In that?" He asked rhetorically.

"I'll get a taxi." She replied. Ethan laughed under his breath.

"You won't get one, trust me. Stay here, I have a spare room." He insisted. Lily looked at him pointedly.

"I'll be fine."

"Lily, I wasn't asking. Stay." Ethan said, firmly but a softness to his voice. Then he looked at her, his eyes wide and innocent. "Please?"

* * *

><p>Ethan picked the covers up suspiciously. He hadn't gotten around to changing the sheets since Cal had moved in with Lucie. And neither of them were particularly good at collecting all of his stuff. Cal's phone charger was still in kitchen (why it had ever been in the kitchen puzzled Ethan to no end, but he had long since stopped asking what Cal was thinking.) and it had been nearly four days. He sniffed the sheets. Well, they didn't smell too bad, there probably weren't any socks in there. He peered down the white sheets. It <em>looked<em> clean. Ah, well. Worth a shot. He was immensely grateful he hadn't put Lily in this room as he pulled a pair of underwear out from the bottom of the bed. His brother truly was disgusting. Ethan dumped it over the side of the bed, making a mental note to get rid of it in the morning.

* * *

><p>Lily lay in Ethan's bed, suddenly wide awake. <em>Ethan's<em> bed. Obviously without Ethan himself, but still. She was just as uncomfortable. She felt like she was invading on every inch of his privacy. This felt so wrong... But it was nice. At this moment, she almost envied Lucie's ability to make herself at ease anywhere. Literally, anywhere. Lily smiled. She slid down further into the bed, placing her head on the pillow and inhaling the smell that was so clearly Ethan. Everything else disappeared in a haze of the smell of that pillow. She let her eyes drift shut, and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Lily opened her eyes to the half lit room. Light filtered in through the thin curtains, gently illuminating Ethan's tidy bedroom. Lily smiled to herself, content warming her heart. She rolled over slightly, sitting up and caught sight of a movement at the bottom of the bed. Putting her glasses slowly on her face, she blinked at Ethan, quietly collecting clothes from a drawer.<p>

"Morning." She said softly, pushing herself upright, whilst still hugging the covers to her chest. Ethan looked up, a startled deer, caught in the headlights of a car. He put the bundle of clothes in his arms on to the top of the drawers and replied with a gentle:

"Good morning."

She smiled at him, glancing deliberately at his clothes.

"Do you want me to...?" She left the question open ended, not really sure what she was planning on asking anyway.

"Oh, no. I'll just," Ethan pointed to the door. "Go."

* * *

><p>Cal froze as he passed Ethan's half open door. Ethan was in there (well it was his room.) but that wasn't what caught his eye. No, it was the other bespectacled doctor, lying-it was closer to sitting, really-in his bed. Lily Chao. Now that was a surprise. Cal rolled the wire of his phone charger around the plug, musing over whether to tell Lucie this snippet of information or not. Ethan pointed to the door, an awkward point of his index finger directly at Cal. Cal ducked back, hoping he hadn't been caught. Neither of them looked around. Cal sighed a quick breath of relief, before continuing over to the door. He grinned to himself. Lucie was going to love this- if she wasn't too hungover, that was.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologise. She replied. But she spelt my name wrong so fair's fair. This is the actual chapter. I'll take down my rambles in a bit... Before the end of the decade. Promise! But time for some plugging of a play! If anyone likes Ancient Greek plays, there is a play of Medea and then Festival of the women of the Thesmophoria happening next Wednesday, Thursday, Friday. Don't go watch them. For Medea (Ella, hi. You aren't reading this hopefully, but hi all the same.) doesn't know any of her lines. Which are hellishly long. Mnesicilous doesn't really want to spend a major of the play as she must. And is sulking because SOMEONE (Mr Hall, cough, cough.) cut out half of her innuendos. Not fair. And the dick jokes! So, North Yorkshirians, Avoid Yarm at all costs on the 21-23rd. Or at least the school there. Thank you and I'm out. Hope you enjoy, and please review! **

**Hannah the slightly less shitty Hobbit.**

The light stung Lucie's eyes, despite her barely dragging them apart. The sunlight streaming in through the open window wormed it's way under her heavy lids. They were so heavy, and her head *hurt*. The throbbing behind her left eye resounded throughout her skull, making thoughts impossible to string together. It was like trying to make a dot to dot diagram with freckles, nothing about it made sense. She tried to groan but found her mouth webbed with half-matted hair, clogging her airway. She jerked upright, coughing and spluttering, and immediately regretted the motion. Nausea swept through her and she gagged. Lucie brought a hand to her temples, closing her eyes wearily and sinking on to heel of it. Cal poked his head around the door and bit back a laugh at the state of his girlfriend.

"Morning." He teased, gently sitting on the bed next to her. He passed her a steaming mug, adding: "Or rather Afternoon. It's three."

Lucie groaned, taking a wary sip of the coffee. She gagged at the godawful taste.

"This tastes of vodka." Silence. "That's me isn't it?"

Cal nodded once, a hint of a smile creeping on to his face.

"Brush your teeth." He softly ordered. Lucie looked at him dejectedly. Cal gently pushed her off the bed in the direction of the bathroom.

"It'll help. Honest." He insisted.

Lucie's head dropped low towards the mug of coffee she held loosely. Her shirt- well, it was Cal's really, but since Lucie had claimed it as pyjamas, he would never get it back-hung from her shoulders, softly accenting her curves. Cal cursed as his phone gave a mournful bleep, a dying call of a wounded animal, and ran out of battery.

"No, no, no!" He hit it on the table. Lucie raised her head to glower at his, and moaned.

"Urgh. I'm too hungover for this shit." She grumbled to herself. Cal moved past her, opening the door and calling over his shoulder.

"I'm going to get my charger. I think I left it at Ethan's."

"Use mine!" Lucie called back at him, but the door swung shut as she spoke. She shook her head very slightly, let out a pathetic groan and placed her head back on the table.

* * *

><p>Cal returned to Lucie's flat, an amused glint to his eye. Lucie barely noticed as she slumped forwards, her head resting on her folded arms.<p>

"You won't believe what I just saw." Cal said cheerily.

"Won't I?" Lucie replied, gloomily. Cal looked at her, reprimanding her.

"Lily." He stated. Lucie raised her head and eyebrow simultaneously.

"Are you just going to name colleagues, or develop that statement?" She asked dryly.

"Well, give me a chance to." He teased. "Lily was in Ethan's flat. I think she stayed there last night."

Lucie seemed to re-inflate. She sat upright quickly, excitement filling her, previously sullen face.

"They slept together?" She demanded. Cal shrugged. Lucie grinned evilly.

"I don't think I'll mind working as much now." She said slyly. Cal laughed softly. He doubted she wouldn't last ten minutes without complaining about her hangover.

* * *

><p>Lucie's head drooped forwards. Her chin rested on her hand, which in turn was on the coffee table in the staff room. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, only sit down for a moment. But it was so nice to sit down, the weight gone from her feet. She'd slowly sunk into a gentle slumber, unable to keep her eyes open. Not even when Connie's heels clicked sharply on the floor did she stir.<p>

Connie frowned disapprovingly down at the doctor apparently leaning over notes from a patient. She cleared her throat loudly. Lucie raised her head, her eyes partially closed. When she realised the identity of the figure standing over her, they shot open.

"Mrs Beauchamp! Hi!" She spluttered. Lucie quickly gathered up her notes. She stood, knee knocking the table. Lucie suppressed a wince. "Anything I can do for you?"

Connie wore her expression of 'You have messed up, and I doubt you can talk your way out of it'.

"I was merely wondering why your patient was still here." She stated. Lucie's face flushed, panic rising in her chest.

"I had difficulty diagnosing one of my patients, and I'm afraid I stole Dr Carter away from her own patient." Lily answered smoothly from behind her. Lucie wheeled around quickly. Relief plastered on her face.

"Yes, she did!" She chirped, saved. "How are they?"

"They are doing well." Lily answered vaguely. "But perhaps you *should* get back to your patient, Dr Carter." Lily added, a rare teasing glint to her eye. Lucie smiled weakly at her and nodded, swiftly leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Lucie returned to her patient, a young man- no more 23, complaining of a headache and a broken ankle. She rubbed the tips of her fingers along her brow ridge, pressing into her forehead. The man sat up slightly.<p>

"Where did you go?" He demanded, before wincing and lying back down. "My head." He groaned. Lucie glanced over at him, noting the dark circles under his eyes, which themselves were slightly bloodshot. She moved to his ankle to prob it and examine the damage done, muttering under her breath.

"You and me both, mate."

The man glanced up at her through heavy lidded eyes.

"What? You, a doctor, hungover?" He asked incredulously. "Doesn't all the injuries and shit put you off it?"

Lucie smiled, not lifting her head, but looking straight across at him.

"Nah. Alcohol is worth all the liver damage, asshattery and fractured ankles." She answered, wryly. "Anyway, if you think I'm bad, you should see my boyfriend when he's had a few."

The man laughed slightly. Lucie snorted.

"I do mean 'few' though." She continued. "We once had a competition of who could do the most shots in a minute, and he bailed after, like, three." She scoffed teasingly. "Lightweight."

"Who's a lightweight?" Cal asked from behind her. Lucie turned, stepping towards him.

"You." She grinned. Cal pouted.

"I am not!" He protested. Lucie kissed him lightly.

"Yes you are." She teased, pulling away. The man rolled his eyes, and without looking around, Lucie extended her middle finger up at him.

* * *

><p>Lily grabbed her belonging from the locker as Lucie stumbled into the Staff Room, yawning widely.<p>

"Thanks, Lily." She mumbled almost incoherently. "For earlier. Connie would've displayed my head for all to see."

"No problem." Lily answered, turning to her. "Although if you could possibly turn up slightly less hungover next time, that would be nice."

Lucie stood on tiptoe to look over the grey metal doors.

"Hey! I've done my pay back!" She insisted, shouldering her bag. "I was going to mock you for sleeping with Ethan, but," she gestured wildly at nothing. Lily's face froze in shock. A smashing of ceramic made Lucie turn away, a small smile creeping sleepily up her face. Robyn's hand was still curved, as if holding the mug which now lay in pieces on the floor.

"Lily did what?" She demanded. Lucie grinned. Her gaze slipped over Robyn's shoulder to where Connie stood in the doorway, her hand holding the door ajar, and disbelief tugging her features disapprovingly downwards.

"Oh for God's sake!" She exclaimed, exasperated. "Could everyone in this ED stop sleeping with each other? It's like a bad soap opera."

* * *

><p>Lily cringed into herself. Bloody Hell. What on Earth may her freeze like that?! Now that she hadn't done anything to squash the rumours while she even had a chance, the ED would all be thinking she had slept with both the brothers! Just perfect. She sank into the blue sofa as Robyn wheeled around, grinning widely. Lucie was so going to pay for this.<p>

"So, you and Ethan, eh?" She teased. Lily hid her face in her hands.

"I did not sleep with him." She moaned into her palms.

"Of course you didn't." Robyn sang. Lily pushed her shoulder away, and Robyn swayed but stayed upright.

"I didn't!" She insisted, looking up. The door opened and Lofty entered. He looked over at Lily.

"You slept with _Ethan_?" He demanded incredulously.

"I DID NOT SLEEP WITH ETHAN HARDY!" She yelled. Lily winced at the sudden silence. She glanced over at the door Lofty had left open. Through it Lily could see most of the occupants of that particular ward staring at her, including, to her utmost horror, one registrar. One that went by the name, Ethan Hardy.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am truly sorry if there are any mistakes in this, or if bits don't make sense, as I haven't had the usual suspect to check over this before publishing. As a way of saying Thanks for the help you've given me on all the other chapters, I would like to say Elizabeth, you're freaking awesome. I know I've said this a fair bit, but seriously, if any of you lot haven't read any of her stuff, you really should read it. She also has something amazing on fictionpress you should all read, called Scouting for Boys. Please bully her-not literally- into writing more! It is really good!**

**But anyway, thanks guys. Please review. I have one more snippet to write, and then that's this over... For a bit. I have plans for writing more Casualty in the future and Elizabeth knows of them- NO SPOILERS ELIZABETH! **

**Love you always,**

**hannahisnotarealperson, I owe you guys for everything! Xx**

Ethan looked up at the sound of Lily's voice emitting from the staff room. It took a moment for the words to sink in. In fact it wasn't until his patient, a sarcastic little shit of a teenage girl, grinned up at him, fully aware of the answer to her own question.

"Did you say your name was Hardy?" Ethan glanced down at her as the words 'I did not sleep with Ethan Hardy' finally penetrated his brain. (**A/N: I don't care if it's not an acceptable use of the word penetrate, Ella, I am using it. )**His face flushed a deep scarlet, and the patient spluttered with laughter.

"Awwww." She cooed. "You're adorable!"

Ethan's face burned with... He didn't really know. Embarrassment? Shame? The fact that now the entire ED actually thought they had slept together when they genuinely hadn't? He couldn't tell. As he excused himself from the giggling teenager, he lifted his gaze from the floor and met eyes with Lucie. She, despite her exhaustion, managed a cocky smile to lighten her face, and winked over at him.

* * *

><p>Ethan discharged his patient, quickly moving away from the teenager still teasing him and refusing to listen to a word he said. He rested an elbow on the desk of the central work station and let his head drop forwards. He groaned.<p>

"Bad patient?" Lily asked from behind him. Ethan jolted upright, sending papers flying. His eyes widened in shock and he bent to collect them.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath. Wait! Lily asked a question... What did she say?! Lily crouched down, gently sweeping the papers into her arms. She stood up at the same time as him and passed them over to Ethan. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Ethan stammered nervously. Lily smiled.

"I asked if you had a bad patient, you looked a bit... Pissed." She answered.

"Oh! No, not especially." Ethan answered, relieved to find he got the words out without so much as a stutter this time. He returned Lily's smile.

"I just wanted to say, thank you. For last night." She said after a brief- but exceptionally awkward- silence. She turned as Ethan offered a simple:

"Any time." And began to walk off. Ethan stared, almost hopelessly after her.

* * *

><p>Lucie smirked over at Ethan. She felt sorry for him a little. She knew the patient he had been treating, very loosely, yet enough that she knew she was not someone to let something drop easily. He looked absolutely fed up as he drooped forwards. Lucie nudged Lily. She turned sharply.<p>

"What?" She demanded. Lucie nodded towards Ethan.

"I think he heard you earlier."

"Shut up."

"I wonder if that's why he's looking so pissed off. I mean, you did deny it very loudly." Lucie continued, barely even pausing. She didn't acknowledge that Lily had spoken.

"To deny something implies it happened. Which it *didn't*." Lily corrected firmly. Lucie finally looked at her, grinning broadly. Lily glowered at her for a second. Lucie's grin widened.

"Fine. If it didn't happen, then nothing will be awkward between you two."

"Of course not." Lily answered snippily.

"Prove it. Go talk to him." Lucie taunted. The dare hung in the air, suspense building slightly as Lily paused to think about it. Not one to turn down a challenge, no matter how impossible, Lily allowed the corner of her mouth to twitch upwards.

"Fine. I will."

She strode over to Ethan, her footsteps growing lighter and more dainty as she neared him. Lucie leaned back on the wall, shoulders pushed back as she watched in fascination.

* * *

><p>Lily walked swiftly away, her face warm and slightly flushed. The thanks she'd given him would only fuel Lucie's never ending fire of "you slept with him, didn't you?". Embarrassment flushed through her like it never had before. Suddenly she remembered her patient. A young man with a broken collar bone. She swore under her breath and wheeled around, slamming right into a male chest.<p>

"Watch where you're going!" She snapped, before glancing up and realising that blond bespectacled doctor she was glaring at was no other than Ethan.

"Lily! I am so sorry!" He apologised quickly, far too enthusiastically. Her eyes widened, and in her hurry, she didn't reply, merely pushed past him. She nearly slipped as she skidded to a stop beside the curtained off cubicle. She paused, catching her breath, and grabbing her notes back off Lucie, who took one look at her breathlessness, blushing cheeks-still a light pink- and instantly made a ridiculous deduction as Ethan came through the doorway she'd barged through. Curse Ethan Hardy, only he could have this effect on her.

* * *

><p>Ethan stopped in the doorway as he caught sight of Lily attempting to compose herself before entering the cubicle. She smoothed down her hair, regained control of her breathing, whacked Lucie with the clipboard, and then pushed aside the blue curtain. As it waved open, Ethan caught sight of a curly, haired young man. Oh. It made sense that she was in a hurry to return to her patient. He'd barely glanced at the patient for no more than a second, but he could see that he was, at least, attractive. Lucie caught sight of Ethan's forlorn look. She nudged him as she wandered over to him.<p>

"Oi." She said gently. "You are getting my friend into a right mess."

Ethan frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked, puzzlement suddenly taking over his face. Lucie smiled softly, beginning to walk down the corridor as she spoke.

"What I mean is Lily can't concentrate on anything today, she's becoming easily flustered and I have never seen her so defensive about anything as she is about you." Lucie told him frankly. She looked up at Ethan, and let out a low chuckle. "Ethan, the glaringly obvious point that I'm trying to make here is that she likes you, now more than she has ever before. Now I don't now what happened last night," she continued. Ethan looked down at her warningly. "Hell, I don't even know what happened to me last night. -But, what I do know is that she has really warmed to you. So, lover boy, strap on a pair and go do what you've been meaning too for a long time."

Lucie smiled reassuringly at him and left him stood still in the bustling corridor, turmoiling feelings conflicting him.

* * *

><p>Lily re-emerged from the cubicle to find Lucie waiting, condescending brow raise at the ready.<p>

"Don't you have patients to attend to over your own?" She asked wearily. Lucie gestured around the practically empty ED.

"Nope." She chirped. "I thought I would be a lovely friend," Lily barely held back a scoff. Lucie glowered at her playfully." "And let the subject drop that you are clearly in love with Ethan Hardy and you two would make an adorable couple."

Lily stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you being serious?" She asked. "You won't bring it up at all?"

Lucie nodded.

"I swear to you, that I will not, for the next hour, mention the fact that you stayed at Ethan's flat last night and were seen in his bed. I also won't mention how you only seem to be simultaneously comfortable and surprisingly socially awkward in his presence. Nor shall I mention the fact that Ethan is bloody well in love with you, and- even if you haven't- you two are definitely acting like two people who like each other, but aren't dating, who had sex last night and now don't know how to act around the other."

Lily groaned. She turned, defeat in her eyes, to her friend.

"For the last time, Lucie, I did not sleep with Ethan, and we are certainly not dating."

"Do you want to rectify that?" A soft voice asked tentatively from behind her. Lily spun, her shining black hair whipping Lucie in the face as she looked at the sheepish figure of Ethan Hardy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Rowing today was not that much fun-Elizabeth, your crew cheated! Only doing two! Oops, getting distracted! Anyway, this is my last chapter of Assumptions. I am completely begging you all here- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It means the world to me. And given that you didn't reply, Atherton, I have just assumed that this is kinda okay, so, Merry ShitScram Guys!**

**Hannah the Hobbit xx**

Dear Diary,

Can you believe it's been six months since Lily and Ethan officially started dating? Or that is been over a year since I started at Holby ED? No, mine neither. Life seems to sweep you up in the grasps of time without you even noticing. Lily and Ethan are still going strong- Cal and I have dubbed them 'Lithan'- and are the most adorable couple in Holby. Though Lily's constant nagging for me to stop being so presumptuous and crude. As if that will ever happen! Thankfully, Lithan isn't the only couple still together. Cal's still here, messing up my bookshelves and generally making the place look untidy.

We've now passed the notion that Friday Night is Pizza Night- I mean, who'd go out when you have Netflix, doughy-heaven, a gorgeous boyfriend, his brother and one of your best mates- who just so happens to be dating the brother. (I'm still taking the credit for getting them together. Cal forgot he'd already coughed up the bet money, so I wormed another fifty quid out of him. What can I say? What's his is mine, and what's mine is still mine.)

All this makes me hope that perhaps we will get our shot at a happily ever after.

Love always,

Lucienne Carter. Xx


End file.
